


In riva al mare col vampiro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [12]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Castlevania]E se Belmont si trovasse nel futuro insieme ad Alucard?★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 321.★ Prompt: Correre fino al mare sulla sabbia bollente.★ Genere: Futuro supertecnologico.★ Bonus: Stelle cadenti.





	In riva al mare col vampiro

In riva al mare col vampiro

 

“Sono passati secoli, ho raggiunto l’immortalità, ormai le vostre dannate tecnologie vampiriche si stanno diffondendo come la peste e io, ancora, non riesco a superare di essere un Belmont” disse Trevor. La bottiglia gli scivolò di mano e rotolò sulla sabbia, si alzò dalla stuoia e si mise a camminare per seguirla, mugolò di dolore saltellando sul posto.

“Brucia! Brucia! È bollente” gemette. Le sue gote erano arrossate, i suoi occhi castani erano liquide e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Prese la bottiglia e cadde carponi, sulla battigia, dinanzi al mare.

Alucard gli apparve alle spalle e gli aderì con il basso ventre ai glutei sodi dell’altro.

Trevor mugolò di piacere, arrossendo.

I lunghi capelli biondi del mezzo vampiro ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso pallido, solleticando la pelle abbronzata dell’umano.

Alucard schioccò le dita, alcuni ragnetti metallici fuoriuscirono dalla sabbia e afferrarono la stuoia, trascinandola fino a loro.

Alucard stese l’altro sulla stuoia, sotto di sé e gli si mise a cavalcioni.

Trevor si portò la bottiglia alle labbra, bevendo avidamente ciò che rimaneva del contenuto, un rivolo di vino gli scivolò dalla bocca gocciolando.

Alzò lo sguardo, sentì le mani dell’altro iniziare ad accarezzarlo, mugolò di piacere ed i suoi versi si confusero con lo sciabordio del mare.

“Guarda, una stella cadente” disse, indicando il cielo con l’indice. La bottiglia gli sfuggì nuovamente di mano e cadde, facendo schizzare granelli di sabbia tutt’intorno.

Alucard, steso su di lui, alzò il capo.

“Allora esprimi un desiderio” sussurrò roco. Spalancò le fauci e gli conficcò i canini nel collo.

Trevor strinse gli occhi e ansimò, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra protese fino alla barbetta castana incolta.

Alucard succhiò del sangue, sentì il sapore dolce e metallico del liquido.

“Fottimi, maledetto vampiro o ammazzami. Il mio desiderio è che ti sbrighi in entrambi i casi” esalò Belmont.

“Oh, non ci vorranno le stelle cadenti per realizzare questo desiderio” rispose Alucard.

 


End file.
